Forum:Similarities between Aurora Unit 313, Emperor Ing, and Metroid Prime
I have noticed similarities between the Metroid Prime, Aurora Unit 313, and the Emperor Ing. One is that the Emperor's final form looks a lot like the Metroid Prime's first form and that they were both the results of Phazon. Another is between the Aurora's final form and the Metroid Prime's final form, since they both fly and they look similar especially during the cutscene after the Aurora Unit is defeated. Post any others here. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:03, 31 December 2007 (UTC) It's probably due to the fact that Metroid Prime and the Emperor Ing were both the Leviathan guardians. As for the final part of 313, its because the Prime (albeit in the form of Dark Samus) was possessing it. I was actually disappointed to not see a final vision of the Prime as the end of Corruption. I was expecting 313 to burst open and the Prime would come out screaming and get eaten by phazon or something. Darqlink51 02:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I forgot to mention both the Aurora's first form and the Emperor's first form being imobile and having a similar laser attack that comes out of their eyes. BTW:I was expecting to see the Metroid Prime's true form too, as the final boss. Thus I was extremely suprised when I saw the real final boss.MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I was additionally disappointed that I couldn't attack 313 through its eye a la Mother Brain. Darqlink51 03:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Several things: :#What does that have to do with this :#Of course, I forgot to mention Mother Brain in all of this, but then again I don't see any similarities between it and the Metroid Prime. :MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:02, 4 January 2008 (UTC) It was just conversation. Also, there's the whole "Mother Brain is an Aurora" theory that I was briefly referring to. Darqlink51 03:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :I know about that theory and I think that it is at least partially true. They are probably conceptually based off of the Mother Brain. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) The mother brain was pink in color, the Aurora's are naturally grey, I doubt that the mother brain is one of them. Plus the Mother brain was made by the chozo, The AU's were made by humans. Any way if we fought the final form of prime it would hardly last ten seconds, we have the PED hyper beam, which is a stronger version of the Phazon beam, and the Metroid Prime's essence is weak to Phazon based energy weapons. Therefore it would die in no time. :I also thought it would be stronger than before. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) The final form of metroid prime looks like one of the forms of metroid, so it might be a heavily mutated versoin of one of them. The final form of Empror Ing looked like a warrior Ing. Metroidhunter32 22:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :When I first saw the first form of the MP, I thought it looked somewhat like a Warrior Ing. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:21, 28 May 2008 (UTC)